


You'll Never Be Alone

by laconicarcadia



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicarcadia/pseuds/laconicarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love candy hearts," Luke said, simple. It made Michael happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So the title is from Never Be Alone by Shawn Mendes, because that song gives me so many feels and also it's pretty amazing. I got the idea from a prompt off of OTP Prompts, "It’s Valentine’s Day and your OTP is opening candy hearts. Person A, as a joke, puts a heart labelled ‘Kiss Me’ on their tongue. Person B accepts A’s offer. "
> 
> You should check that account out because it gives me awesome ideas and also feelings. So, yeah. Sorry it's so short.

“Honey, I’m home!” Michael’s joking yell rang out into the empty house. A loud giggle erupted from somewhere near the living room, then feet slapping across the floor, coming closer. When Luke came in sight, Michael lifted the bag of candy hearts with a grin on his face. Luke didn’t stop running though, and with his socked feet he couldn’t stop soon enough, just sliding into Michael and pressing them both into the door. His face was buried in Michael’s neck.

“I missed you,” Luke mumbled and Michael couldn’t feel a pout against his neck- Luke was serious.

“I wasn’t gone very long,” Michael commented, dropping the bag to the floor without a care in the world to wrap his arms around Luke, nice and tight. 

“You were gone and that was enough,” Now Luke was pouting, lips pressed firm into Michael’s neck and Michael couldn’t help but smile. Michael knew he could've said something sarcastic, mentioned that he asked if Luke wanted to come only to get declined, but instead he found,

“I’ll try not to be gone next time,” falling out of his mouth. Luke was grinning, teeth cold against Michael’s skin. The older do the two pulled Luke in tighter. Then Luke just let go, so Michael did, too. Luke crouched down to pick up the bag and practically skipped back to the fluffy couch in the living room. Michael thought it was cute. 

Luke sat down, cross legged, on the couch and faced towards the other end, placing the bag in front of him and reaching in to grab one, popped it in his mouth and smiled sweetly. Michael sat down on the other side of the bag, and Luke pouted cutely at him until he crossed his legs as well. Michael shoved his hand in the bag and came out with a fistful, picking them out one by one from his hand. 

“I love candy hearts,” Luke said, simple. It made Michael happy, but he held back his smile, instead putting another heart in his mouth, crushing it between his molars.

“Yeah,” Michael hummed, “Glad I got them, then.”

“Me too,” Luke grinned. 

They sat in a comfortable, easy silence, eating their candy and occasionally glancing at the tv, which played Mean Girls. Michael would complain, but the movie was honestly growing on him. “Hey, Michael,” Luke spoke up eventually and Michael turned his head away from the movie, ready for some comment about how he was softie and how he’d have to deny everything because he was _so_ not a softie. Especially not for Luke. Nope.

He stuck out his soft, pink tounge, and placed a gentle pink heart with darker lettering. It read _Kiss Me_. Luke’s eyes sparkled from the light of the tv, the pictures reflecting slightly in his eyes. Michael didn’t know if it was being alone on Valentine's day, the joy he felt in the current moment, or if it was Luke, but suddenly Michael was leaning in and pressing his lips to Luke’s. Luke froze at first, unmoving, but then he melted into the kiss, slowly letting Michael make it deeper and deeper.

It was sweet, slow, perfect, slide of their lips, the pressure from Luke’s lips and the persuading presence of his tounge enough to make Michael lick into his mouth and steal the candy. He sucked on Luke’s tounge before pulling away, making sure that Luke saw him crunch on the candy. 

Luke didn’t say anything. His mouth dropped open and closed like a fish, unsure of what to say. Michael wasn’t disappointed. He couldn’t be. He dipped his hand into the bag, the crinkling of the plastic sounding too loud in the silence, fumbling around until he grabbed one. He turned it around, stared at it between his fingers. Then, he put it on his tounge, displaying it to Luke.

_Be Mine_


End file.
